The present application relates to current-modulating power converters, and more particularly to current-modulating power converters with photovoltaic arrays.
Note that the points discussed below may reflect the hindsight gained from the disclosed inventions, and are not necessarily admitted to be prior art.
A new kind of power converter was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,599,196 entitled “Universal power conversion methods,” which is incorporated by reference into the present application in its entirety. This patent describes a bidirectional (or multidirectional) power converter which pumps power into and out of a link inductor which is shunted by a capacitor.
The switch arrays at the ports are operated to achieve zero-voltage switching by totally isolating the link inductor+capacitor combination at times when its voltage is desired to be changed. (When the inductor+capacitor combination is isolated at such times, the inductor's current will change the voltage of the capacitor, as in a resonant circuit. This can even change the sign of the voltage, without loss of energy.) This architecture has subsequently been referred to as a “current-modulating” or “Power Packet Switching” architecture. Bidirectional power switches are used to provide a full bipolar (reversible) connection from each of multiple lines, at each port, to the rails connected to the link inductor and its capacitor. The basic operation of this architecture is shown, in the context of the three-phase to three-phase example of patent FIG. 1, in the sequence of drawings from patent FIG. 12a to patent FIG. 12j. 
The ports of this converter can be AC or DC, and will normally be bidirectional (at least for AC ports). Individual lines of each port are each connected to a “phase leg,” i.e. a pair of switches which permit that line to be connected to either of two “rails” (i.e. the two conductors which are connected to the two ends of the link inductor). It is important to note that these switches are bidirectional, so that there are four current flows possible in each phase leg: the line can source current to either rail, or can sink current from either rail.
Many different improvements and variations are shown in the basic patent. For example, variable-frequency drive is shown (for controlling a three-phase motor from a three-phase power line), DC and single-phase ports are shown (patent FIG. 21), as well as three- and four-port systems, applications to photovoltaic systems (patent FIG. 23), applications to Hybrid Electric vehicles (patent FIG. 24), applications to power conditioning (patent FIG. 29), half-bridge configurations (patent FIGS. 25 and 26), systems where a transformer is included (to segment the rails, and allow different operating voltages at different ports) (patent FIG. 22), and power combining (patent FIG. 28).
Improvements and modifications of this basic architecture have also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,391,033, 8,295,069, 8,531,858, and 8,461,718, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The term “converter” has sometimes been used to refer specifically to DC-to-DC converters, as distinct from DC-AC “inverters” and/or AC-AC frequency-changing “cycloconverters.” However, in the present application the word converter is used more generally, to refer to all of these types and more, and especially to converters using a current-modulating or power-packet-switching architecture.
Photovoltaic power systems generate power by converting solar energy into electricity. Solar panels containing photovoltaic cells are typical arranged in an array and constructed at a location that receives plentiful sunshine. Photons from the sun create a voltage in the photovoltaic cells, which produce a direct current when connected to a load. Oftentimes, the direct current is converted into an alternating current so that the solar array can provide electricity to a power grid.
A solar array generates maximum power when its photovoltaic cells operate where dI/dV=−I/V, which occurs when the instantaneous slope of the array's power-voltage curve is equal to zero. This maximum power point can vary with solar irradiance and other factors, such as ambient temperature. Maximum power point tracking methods attempt to determine this ideal operating point and adjust how the solar array operates so that the photovoltaic cells take full advantage of available solar energy.
The most widely adopted maximum power point tracking methods track a solar array's maximum power point reasonably well when solar irradiance and ambient temperature do not vary quickly with time. However, these methods have considerable drawbacks, including relatively poor performance under dynamic conditions. Furthermore, most of these methods have a typical low voltage cut-off limit that might be only a few hundred volts. In other words, if there is a large change in the sunlight, where the voltage drops, for example, rapidly by a factor of 10, from 800V to 80V, the inverter will reach the minimum voltage threshold and shut off.